Avatar: The Legend of Amaya
by snow1010
Summary: the sequel to Avatar: The Legend of the Twins.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Black birds wheeled above me, their calls interrupting the heavy silence. I stayed crouched, reaching behind my shoulder. My fingers touched the silky familiarity of feathers. Plucking an arrow out of the quiver, I quickly nocked the arrow, my fingers curling around the bowstring, above and below the black feathers.

When the birds scattered in a dark outburst, I knew that it was close. I rose from my crouch and took a quick glance around. For now, the Spirit Wilds are still. Quiet. My ears tuned in for the tiny sounds, waiting for anything.

There was a snap. Close.

Without even thinking about it, my bow rose, my arrow drawn to my nose. I let go.

It whizzed through the air. The sound of a hard impact reached my ears.

Then there's a high-pitched squeal, so shrill that I instinctively blocked my ears. My bow clattered to the stone. Just as I opened my squinted eyes, a tendril of darkness shot out from the trees, hitting me right in the chest. My body flew backwards from the impact, my chest aching as air rushed by me.

I felt the approaching rock behind me. Colliding with it wouldn't kill me, but there was a great probability of something being twisted or broken. My hands went behind me, just as I was making my tumble to the stone.

Bursts of flame emerged from my palms, making me float there for a second before propelling me upwards. Another tendril shot out at me, barely missing my nose, as I held myself aloft.

"Stupid spirit," I hissed, throwing a burst a flame at the dark creature.

This one was a dark purple, with yawning yellow eyes. A crooked scar of a mouth opened into a yawning tunnel as it screamed at me, swallowing my flame. I scrambled at my leg, my fingers shakily removing the hidden mini-crossbow.

Diving to the ground, I whipped it out, put a bolt in place and fired. The bolt hit it right between the eyes, on the glowing yellow symbol sprawling across its purple surface. The yellow symbol flickered like an uncertain flame.

My hand hunted for another bolt. But the mini quiver was empty.

"Rookie mistake," I muttered.

Grabbing an arrow from my quiver, I sprinted towards the spirit. It towered above me, seething hate and darkness and cold.

Dark tendrils shot towards me, as I vaulted myself in the air, my fire keeping aloft. Ignoring the iciness that sprung up on my side, I grasped the arrow with both hands and thrust it forward, burrowing the point in its yellow mark.

The spirit screeched as I tumbled to the ground. It stumbled, tentacles waving wildly. Then it exploded in a torrent of dark energy and purple goo. Some of it splattered on my skin.

"Aw, come on. This was my favourite jacket," I grumbled, wiping off some of the thick gunk.

Sighing, I gathered my things and returned to the village.

Feet propped up on the counter, I waited. I hadn't bothered to clean up after. The man that hired my help would have needed to see the proof, that I did in fact dispatch the thing.

Taking an offered cloth from the waiter, I wiped off the gunk off the smooth surface of my bow, my hand following the curves of it easily. It made heavy wet sounds as it dropped to the ground. The waiter scowled deeply, but didn't admonish me for it. Even when his shoe squelched into the purple mess. They knew what I did, what I risked.

"So, did you get rid of it?"

I recognized the gruff tone of my hirer. I pushed off some more goo and looked up at him.

"What do you think?"

He eyed me. "Alright, here's your pay."

I grabbed the stack of Yuans offered, carefully counting each red bill. I counted again. My mouth tightened.

"You're short," I said, raising an eyebrow.

"No, 1000 Yuans was the agreed price."

"Um, no? Were you even there during our negotiation? I strictly recall 1500 Yuans being offered. Or were you too drunk to even realize what you were offering?"

The man reddened, making his watery green eyes more vibrant. He stroked his goatee as if in deep thought.

"Alright, here," he said, handed over some Yuans.

"I don't even have to count them, to know that that is nowhere close to 500 more Yuans. And if you don't hand them over….." I paused, casually removing an arrow from my quiver, rubbing the feathers gently. I gave him a bland smile. "Well, you'll know that I intend on getting my full pay."

His response was settling into a stance, prepared to fight. Dear spirits above, this guy was stupid.

I grabbed him by his collar, and threw him behind the counter. Glasses and bowls shattered as his body collided with the wood shelves. I easily leaped over the counter after him, landing softly on the other side. The man groaned, but otherwise didn't move.

No guilt stirred in my chest as I knelt beside him, taking the Yuans hidden in the flap of his jacket. I counted them slowly, smiling.

"Thanks for the extra Yuans for my troubles," I told him, stuffing it into my pocket. "It's much appreciated."

With that, I left the shop, the door slamming behind me.

**Hey guys! So here's a probably will be short sequel to Avatar: The Legend of the Twins! Hope you guys like it ! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I sat in my cabin, inspecting my arrows, as the radio warbled in the background. A pro-bending match was going on, the Fire Ferrets vs some other team. The Fire Ferrets have been popular for two Avatar Cycles, going on their third. Ever since Avatar Korra was actually on the team, and then her descendants.

As I re-stocked my quivers, the pro-bending match was interrupted by a series of long beeps. I paused, counting each beep. Five, a pause, then one, a pause, then four. Then it repeated.

Sighing, I packed everything up, leaving the cabin the way it was when I found it, sparse and lifeless.

Most people never knew what the beeps meant. Only certain people were privileged to the information, like me. The first set of beeps was for the Nation, the second set the city and the third set was the scale of how many spirits were attacking.

5 for the Republic of Nations. 1 for Republic City. Then the 4 out of 5 scale on spirits.

Yay, couldn't wait to go back to that place.

Running out of the cabin, I stuck two fingers in my mouth and whistled as hard as I could. An answering screech echoed back. A grin pulled at my mouth as I set out into a flat out sprint.

My legs and arms pumped full force, my feet easily navigating the rocks and upraised roots in my way. My breath came short and hissed.

The cliff approached faster and faster, the tall brown grasses waving from the offshore wind. I could taste the salt of it on my tongue. It filled my nose with its free fresh scent.

I vaulted myself off the cliff, letting the air catch me. It snatched at my clothes as I plummeted. The frothy waves and spire-like rocks steadily approached. But my heartbeat remained calm and steady.

Something hard collided with my body, jarring the breath right out of me. I smiled in relief, as I slid myself into the saddle, my legs sliding into the straps.

The bright gold dragonbird screeched as it flapped its wings hard. We rocketed into the air, our surroundings becoming a blur of smeared blues. It blended so well together that I couldn't tell what was sky and what was sea.

A softly glowing feather blew into my face, flying into my mouth mid-yawn. I sputtered, pulling the soft thing out of my mouth. I made a hacking sound, trying to rid my tongue of the sawdust taste.

"Ugh! That's so gross," I grumbled.

The dragonbird chittered, like it found me hilarious.

"Oh yeah it's funny to you. I don't think you would like it if my hair was in your beak."

My jaw tightened as I spotted the approaching coastline of Republic City. Already, plumes of gray smoke rose from the mass of tall skyscrapers. Luckily, it wasn't black. Yet.

The attack was centered near the shore of Yue Bay, at the docks. Many of the spirits rose from the water, dark tendrils waving, eerie eyes glowing. On the shore, Yuyan archers took aim, black-feathered arrows flying with deadly accuracy. Tightening my grasp on the dragonbird, I took out two arrows, nocked them and pulled back the bowstring.

My mount lowered, its talons skimming the surface of the murky water. The dark spirit never saw me coming as two arrows found home in its energy centers. The spirit exploded in a gust of black goo, splattering the archer that had been dangling in its grasp. With a surprised yell, he tumbled into the murky water.

Smirking, I jumped off the dragonbird's back, landing easily in the water. Withdrawing another arrow, I shot another spirit down. I was about to reach for another one when something cold and slimy wrapped around my waist. I looked down. A black tentacle seething dark energy yanked me out of the water and out into the air.

I tried prying the thing off of me, but it was as strong as iron, tight around my ribs, squeezing the breath out of me.

This spirit had a lean, canine face with yawning red eyes. Black flames peeked out from the corners of its mouth. I could feel the heat of it drying my skin. Its energy center, a dark red diamond, hovered just above its nose.

I wiggled, hating how helpless I was feeling. I couldn't reach for my arrows. But…

My fingers plucked the silver arrow from my waist, jamming the arrowhead deep into the spirit's skin. Sucking in a deep breath, I focused my energy. I didn't have to look up to see dark-bellied clouds approaching. I could feel them, the energy they gathered.

There was a blinding flash. The tension of electricity sparking in the air. The heat of the cold-blooded fire.

I dropped into the water, its icy embrace swallowing me whole. I rose coughing out water and watched as the spirit exploded, the glowing white arrow falling into the waves. I grabbed it before it disappeared into the murky depths.

So, the Conductor arrow worked. The lightning had been absorbed into the metal and was safely contained. Now I could use it without having to charge it with lightning.

I looked around. It seemed that my lightning had banished more spirits than the one that I planned. Soon enough, the attack was over. The Yuyan Archers had successfully contained the attack.

Plucking some washed up arrows, I shoved them back into my quiver. I quickly waded out of the water, leaving them to regroup.

"Hey. Hey! Don't go!" I turned to see the dangling guy I saved.

"No way," I said, my legs pumping faster.

An iron grip dug into the bone of my elbow, making me turn. Bright blue eyes met mine. Somehow the vivid scarlet of the Yuyan tattoo made his eyes more vibrant, more intense, instead of washing them out.

I yanked my elbow out of his grip. "Be careful, or you'll end up with lightning in your blood," I said, raising an eyebrow. My fingers reached for the Conductor arrow, just waiting for that minute movement for me to strike back.

He chuckled. "You're not even going to be at least civil to me?"

"What do you think?" I asked venomously.

Turning on my heel, I walked away from him. He followed me. I didn't have to listen for him. I felt his presence like an itch between my shoulders.

"Can't you at least stay to celebrate? We just saved the city!"

"The Yuyan Archers did."

"You are a Yuyan Archer."

I snorted. "No, I'm not. Now, I'm going to go collect my cash, and go blow this joint. See you never."

He stopped following.

"Mistress Huo sends her regards," he yelled out as I walked away.

My steps didn't falter as I left him behind, flicking some goo off my shoulder.


End file.
